


Delicate Distractions

by ashtraythief



Series: panties 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Knotting, Light Spanking, M/M, Panty Kink, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, references to past underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen works too much. Jared decides to make him to take a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicate Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://smpc.livejournal.com/profile)[smpc](http://smpc.livejournal.com/). A while ago I wrote [Jared being ashamed of his panty kink while Jensen was of course totally supportive of it](http://ashtraythief.livejournal.com/26091.html) for [](http://fandomaid.livejournal.com/profile)[fandomaid](http://fandomaid.livejournal.com/). This is a follow up from Jensen’s POV. Many, many thanks for betaing [](http://theatregirl7299.livejournal.com/profile)[theatregirl7299](http://theatregirl7299.livejournal.com/) and [](http://lotrspnfangirl.livejournal.com/profile)[lotrspnfangirl](http://lotrspnfangirl.livejournal.com/) who also made the wonderful banner (which is slightly nsfw due to man in panties)!

  


  
  
by [ ](http://lotrspnfangirl.livejournal.com/profile) [ **lotrspnfangirl** ](http://lotrspnfangirl.livejournal.com/)

 

 

 

 

 

Jensen’s eyes were burning by the time there was a knock on his office door and Jared poked his head in.

 

“Hey, how’s it going?”

 

“Just five more minutes, baby,” Jensen said, staring at the screen. He just needed to go through this fucking addendum and then—

 

Jared snorted. “That’s what you said three hours ago.”

 

Jensen looked at the time display of his laptop, and shit, it was already eleven PM. He’d been working on this for five hours straight. He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes.

 

Slowly, Jared padded into the room, blue checkered pyjama pants hanging low on his hips, a ratty Cowboy’s shirt stretching over his shoulders. Jared loved wearing Jensen’s shirts even though they didn’t really fit him since he’d grown another two inches. Jared didn’t mind though, and neither did Jensen, not when he got a flash of Jared’s flat stomach or the dimples on his back every time his mate moved.

 

Now, Jared stepped behind him and slowly started kneading his shoulders. “You work too hard.”

 

Jensen closed his eyes and let his head rest against Jared's chest. His mate’s hands felt heavenly on his shoulders, loosening the tense muscles, and Jensen didn’t really feel inclined to move.

 

“I just need to go over the fucking papers again. You know how important this is.”

 

“I know,” Jared said and his voice was soft. “But you’re no good to anyone dead. Why don’t you come to bed with me, sleep a few hours, and then you can work on this tomorrow when you can actually see straight.”

 

Going to bed with Jared, falling into their high thread count sheets, burying his nose in Jared’s soft hair, and falling asleep wrapped in his mate’s scent sounded incredibly tempting. When Jared’s hands wandered lower, slowly and sensually rubbing over Jensen’s chest, he craned his head back to look up at Jared.

 

“Are you sure sleeping is all we’ll do?”

 

Jared smiled innocently. Even though he was eighteen now and had come far from the fresh faced sixteen-year old who had been slightly gangly with a face so sweet, he still had the whole ‘who me?’ routine down to a par. Jensen knew it was bullshit, Jared didn’t have an innocent bone in his body. Jensen was more than fine with that.

 

Jared walked around him, pushed the chair away from the desk and climbed into Jensen’s lap. Then he took Jensen’s hands and put them on his ass.

 

“I was kind of hoping you’d tell me if you liked them.”

 

Jensen raised an eyebrow. “Them?”

 

Jared wiggled his ass and under the soft fabric of the pjs, Jensen felt the pattern of lace. He tightened his fingers.

 

“I love you.”

 

Jared grinned at him. “I know. Take me to bed?”

 

Jensen got up, his thigh muscles protesting under Jared’s weight. His omega had gotten tall and his current work-load had seriously impaired Jensen’s work out time. Not being able to manhandle Jared was the last straw; as soon as this damn deal was over, he was going to hire a few more people. No more taking work home.

 

He slowly walked them to their bedroom, bumping into the door when Jared started nibbling on his neck and he almost dropped his mate when Jared bit down.

 

“Easy there. Don’t want me to crash on the way to the bed.”

 

Jared laughed against Jensen’s neck, but contented himself with soft little kitten licks. They weren’t that much better for Jensen’s ability to think straight, but he’d already made it to the bedroom and dumped Jared on the bed.

 

“Shirt off,” he ordered and Jared immediately obeyed.

 

Jensen got rid of his own shirt, getting too hot under it, and watched Jared undress on the bed. It was summer and Jared spent a lot of time outside. He’d talked Jensen into getting a dog, and the two of them were inseparable on the long summer days.

 

It showed on Jared’s skin, still so smooth, but now a beautiful bronze color.

 

“You know, you need to get over here if anything is supposed to happen,” Jared said, leaning back on his elbows, putting his whole body on display, his dick already tenting his pjs.

 

Jensen moved towards the bed, gripped the waistband and pulled the pants off, revealing dark blue fabric covering Jared’s length.

 

“Shit.”

 

Jared was wearing boyshorts, completely made out of soft lace, covering his dick in that maddening way that showed so much but too little at the same time.

 

Jared grinned innocently, then rolled himself around. Endless long legs and then his pert little ass, covered by more lace and then — Jensen stopped breathing and reached out, touching his fingers to Jared’s back, dragging them down until they reached the little ribbon, tying the panties together just over Jared’s crack. Half his ass was exposed before the lace started, tightly stretched over Jared’s ass, only held together by the dark blue strings of the ribbon.

 

Jensen leaned forward and pressed a kiss right in the middle of the panties’ hole.

 

“So I assume you like them?” Jared asked, sounding slightly breathless.

 

“Like?” Jensen’s voice was hoarse, but really, how was he supposed to speak when faced with this? “I think ‘like’ is a slight understatement.”

 

Jared’s laugh turned into a moan when Jensen licked through his exposed crack. There was already dampness gathering there and Jensen pulled Jared’s ass cheeks apart to get to his prize. He bent down to inhale Jared’s rich scent and his mate let out a contented moan, raising his hips and pushing his ass against Jensen’s nose. From there it was just another inch of movement, of kissing the delicate lace.

 

Jensen followed the fabric right to the edge, traced where skin met lace with his tongue and Jared made a pleased little sound.

 

“As much as I like it, don’t rip them,” Jared said. “They’re really great to wear.”

 

“Don’t worry,” Jensen said and pulled himself up so he was sitting on Jared’s thighs.

 

For a while he just moved his hands over Jared’s ass, alternating between rubbing and squeezing, light touches and tracing the pattern. It wasn’t long before Jared got impatient and started raising his hips, silently demanding more.

 

Sometimes Jensen loved to tease Jared. His ass was a work of art and Jensen could spend hours just touching it. Tonight, Jensen was tired and cranky and if he counted back he’d realize that they hadn’t had sex in a week. Too long. He needed Jared now. He’d missed his mate.

 

“Jensen, I swear if you’re thinking about the fucking proposal,” Jared bit out, decidedly bitchy tone in his voice and Jensen realized he’d stopped moving.

 

He bent down to press a kiss to Jared’s neck and got lost in the softness of the skin and his favorite constellation of moles.

 

“No, baby, I’m not. As a matter of fact, I was just thinking about how much I missed you.”

 

“Oh,” Jared breathed out, sounding slightly mollified. “You did stay late at work a lot.”

 

“I know,” Jensen mumbled, before slowly sucking a hickey into Jared’s skin. His mate gasped. “Trust me, I’m gonna make it up to you."

 

Jared moved his hips, rubbing against Jensen’s erection. “You better. These aren’t the only ones I ordered.”

 

At the thought of his mate in more panties, Jensen groaned. “You’re trying to put me in an early grave, aren’t you?”

 

Jared just scoffed. “Don’t even try. I keep you young, and you know it. Now could you please just—”

 

Jensen let his hand fall down, effectively shutting Jared up with a smack to his backside. With Jensen’s obsession with Jared’s ass, it hadn’t taken them long to find out that Jared loved getting spanked while wearing lace. Nothing heavy, and never so hard it would leave marks or prevent him from sitting down, just enough to make the lace bite into his skin.

 

“Now,” Jensen said mildly, “how about you stop smart mouthing me and let me enjoy this?”

 

“And what about my enjoyment?” Jared said, teasing lilt in his voice. “You’re supposed to be a good mate and — oh.”

 

Jensen slapped Jared’s ass again and again, soft blows pressing the panties into his skin. Jared’s skin flushed pink under the lace and Jensen just had to lean down and kiss it.

 

“Better?” he asked and Jared gave a weak moan in reply. Jensen grinned. “Thought so.”

 

Then he pushed his fingers under the lace, slowly circling Jared’s hole. The need was there, burning under his skin, but faced with this perfection, he couldn’t rush it anymore. He pressed a wet kiss to Jared’s left asscheek and watched how the damp fabric clung to the smooth skin there.

 

“I thought you were tired,” Jared muttered, face half pressed into the pillow. “Thought you wanted to sleep?”

 

“You want me to stop?”

 

“No,” Jared said with emphasis. “I want you to hurry up.” He pushed his hips up. “Missed your dick.”

 

Jensen leaned down to kiss the exposed part of Jared’s ass. “That all you missed?”

 

“Well, now that you mention it, I might have missed your mouth too.”

 

Trailing his tongue down Jared’s crack, Jensen pushed his thumb into Jared’s hole.

 

“And your tongue,” Jared said, voice decidedly breathless now. “And your fingers.”

 

Jensen laughed and relished in the warm and wet feeling of Jared’s ass around his finger. When he pulled out, his thumb was coated in slick.

 

“Fuck.”

 

“I’d love to…” Jared muttered and Jensen wasn’t doing his job right if Jared could still snark at him.

 

Carefully, he undid the bow holding the back of the panties together and pulled the fabric down. Then he leaned in and licked over Jared’s hole. His mate moaned, a long, drawn out sound, and Jensen felt pride and satisfaction rush through him. He made Jared sound like that, only he.

 

To get better access, Jensen got off Jared’s legs and pushed them apart, settling in between his thighs so he could lick deep into Jared’s hole. Jared was moaning and pushing his hips up, demanding more. Jensen knew Jared wanted to get off on his knot, but that didn’t mean they both didn’t enjoy this drawn out foreplay.

 

Jensen didn’t know how much more he could take, his dick was hard and leaking in his pants and he could already feel the tightening feeling at the base. But, he wouldn’t stop until Jared told him to.

 

Losing all sense of time, Jensen had no idea how long it was until Jared’s hand gripped his hair and tugged almost painfully.

 

“C’mon, Jen, want you now.”

 

Jensen reacted immediately. He pulled off his clothes in record time and then he was back on the bed, covering Jared’s long body and sinking into his wet heat. They moaned in unison, relief and pleasure, and Jensen took a second to just enjoy their connection. Then Jared’s ass clenched around him and all thoughts of taking it slow went out the window.

 

Jensen sat back on his heels, pulling Jared up in his lap, and his mate came willingly. Jared pushed himself up with his strong thighs and sank down again immediately, making Jensen almost lose it right there.

 

He didn’t know how he managed to stave off his orgasm, just knew he wanted more, wanted to make Jared fall apart first. Reaching around, he found the fabric of the panties soaked with Jared’s precome. Jensen lightly bit into Jared’s neck to ground himself and then slowly started stroking Jared’s lace covered dick.

 

“Fuck, yes. Please, Jen, fuck me.”

 

Jared set a quick rhythm, pulling himself up in short burst and sinking down on Jensen’s dick. Jensen met him thrust for thrust, spurred on by every one of Jared's hot little moans.

 

Then Jared changed his movement, grinding his hips down.

 

“Wanna come on your knot, Jen.”

 

“Fuck yeah.”

 

Jensen circled his hips and he felt the base of his dick expand, pressure building until it was too much, it was too hard to hold back. Jared shuddered and cried out and Jensen let himself fall over the edge, coming deep inside of Jared.

 

He slumped over while his dick pulsed deep inside of Jared. His whole body was relaxed and loose and he barely managed to maneuver them lying down on the bed without squashing Jared.

 

“See,” Jared said, “so much better than paperwork.”

 

Jensen’s laugh turned into a yawn. Shit, he’d forgotten how tired he was.

 

“Sleep now,” Jared murmured.

 

Jensen had trouble keeping his eyes open, but Jared was still wearing come soaked panties and they were both sticky with sweat. Jared just patted his arm. “Go to sleep. I’ll take care of it.”

 

“Love you.”

 

“Love you too.”

 

Jensen smiled and fell asleep before his knot had gone completely down.

 

 

 

The next morning, Jensen found the new box in the closet. He couldn’t resist and took a peek. When he realized what his eyes were seeing, he carefully pulled the long sheer stocking out of the box. He turned back to the bed where Jared was lazily lounging around, not having to get up for another half hour. When Jensen held up the stocking, unable to form words with his blood rushing south, Jared grinned, raised one bare leg up from the bed and wiggled his foot.

 

“Put them on.”

 

Jensen almost swallowed his tongue and briefly considered just letting the deal go to hell. Then he got a hold of himself, and carefully put the stocking back. He stalked back to the bed, leaned down and put his mouth next to Jared’s ear.

 

“Whatever plans you have for the weekend, cancel them. We’re gonna drive up to the cabin and you’ll spend the entire weekend hanging off my knot. “

 

When he drew back he saw with satisfaction that Jared’s eyes were wide and his pupils were dilated.

 

Jensen smirked, pressed a kiss to his lips and sauntered out of the room.

 

 

 

 

When he checked his phone shortly before the meeting, to open Jared’s message probably wishing him good luck, he thought he really should’ve known that Jared would get the last word in.

 

“Everything okay, boss?” Danneel asked him.

  
Jensen nodded and closed the message with a picture of Jared in the stockings - and nothing else. Jensen tried to surreptitiously adjust himself and walked into the conference room. The weekend couldn’t come quick enough.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Comments = Jared in lingerie

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [ here](http://ashtray-thief.tumblr.com/)


End file.
